Spectrum
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Abbey and Heath are both in love. Unfortunatley, neither of them know the ones they love are each other. Although, if they acutally did get together, would it work? Sorry, bad summary as always :P Rated T for language and mentions of adult things :3 Inspired by the song Spectrum by Zedd. Lots of Habbey and some Rovisibilly


A/N: I haven't written a Monster High story in forever, and I'm getting Abbey and Heath for Christmas :3 So I thought I'd get in the mood and try and make them my obsession again. I don't own Monster High, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

He looked at the tall, beautiful teenage monster across from him and his cheeks burned. His mind got cluttered with thoughts of love and he smiled widely. His trademarked smirk, prominently showing off his dimples.

"Heath…Heath!" Deuce waved in front of his face. "Come on, man, snap out of it."

The fire elemental snapped his head up quickly and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't still half asleep and half love struck. "Uh, huh?"

The gorgon above him rolled his eyes, as he motioned for Heath to follow. "Come on, the bell rang. School's over."

"And the weekend's heeeeeere!" Holt sang, running past the two.

Heath nodded quickly, his cheeks still warm. He stood up from his desk quickly, and following his friend out of the classroom quickly.

"So, are you stoked for the track meet coming up next week?" he heard Clawd say to Gil, who walked alongside of Deuce.

"Totally! But I'm more excited for the swim meet. Lagoona and I are going to blow the other team away!" the lake monster responded, smirking widely.

"How about you, Heath?" the werewolf said in the elemental's direction. "You are the star of the team, after all."

The conceited elemental smirked widely, as he chuckled. "Oh, please. As long as it's a full moon, you're the star."

The other three gave surprised looks.

"You feeling okay, man?" Deuce asked. "You sure don't sound like yourself…"

But the elemental was already lost in his thoughts, as he stared at the sparkling teenage yeti from across the hallway.

Clawd and Deuce both rolled their eyes at him, before they turned.

"Come on, we'll leave him to his crush." Clawd sneered, as they walked to the exit of the school.

"If you ever snap out of it, Heath, we'll be hanging out at the Coffin Bean with the ghouls." Deuce called back.

Heath was too dazed by the icy ghoul to take his golden eyes off of her. His cheeks burned again and he gave a goofy smile. He soon found his feet taking himself closer to her.

As Abbey put her clawculus book in her locker, she noticed the flaming elemental coming towards her. She felt herself blush and turned quickly. _Maybe he not see me…_ she thought, as wrong as she could be.

"Hey, baby." Heath cooed, leaning against her locker and smirking with his dimples showing.

"Is Abbey, not baby." She rolled her amethyst eyes. "Will never get it correct, will you?"

Heath chuckled and threw an arm around her. "My bad. Anywho, what are you up to the weekend, love?"

She rolled her sharp eyes again. "Do _not_ call Abbey that."

The elemental chuckled again. "Well?"

The yeti shrugged. "Don't know. Just going to hang out with ghouls, like always."

"Aw, wouldn't you rather hang out with a stud like me?" he smirked widely again, walking in front of her.

Behind them, he heard Rochelle and Howleen laugh.

"Uh, you coming Abbey?" the tiny werewolf giggled.

"If I can…" she grumped, pushing Heath out of the way. "Okay. Now Abbey is ready."

"Good. Let us go!" Rochelle smiled, the lip gloss on her lips shining in the school's florescent lights.

The three ghouls then proudly walked down the halls and out of Monster High, with Howleen calling back, "Bye, Heath!" in her teasing voice.

Said elemental then sighed, before he was knocked down by Holt rushing down the hall, calling, "Hey, Frankie-Fine!" as he ran.

He sighed, hearing someone clear their throat above him. He looked up to see Manny offering him a hand. "Come on, loser."

He chuckled at his best friend, as he stood to his sneakered feet. "Thanks, man."

The Minotaur shrugged as they began walking towards the exit. "Least I could do. Seems like you keep getting repeatedly shut down by Abbey…"

The elemental pushed him. "Shut up! I haven't got shut down, I just…"

"Haven't asked her out yet?"

The elemental sighed and nodded.

Manny rolled his eyes. "Well you better get a mooo-ve on. You've only got 'til the end of high school."

Heath sighed and held his burning face in his warm hands. "Don't remind me…"

The Minotaur threw an arm around his shoulders. "Quit worrying and just ask her! It's not that hard, bud."

The elemental nodded, as they walked out into the chilly air outside of Monster High. Late fall had hit, and as had all coat stores which had been cleaned out.

Manny shivered, pulling on his own red coat and digging his hands in his pockets.

Heath just shrugged and enjoyed the cold air that hit his skin. It cooled down the burning in his blushed cheeks. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I dunno." The Minotaur warmed his hands on Heath, who exerted body heat. In fact, lots of the cold-natured monsters were gathering around him to try and get warmer. "Why?"

"Because I need someone to hang out with and I have nothing to do." The elemental sighed, as they began walking the direction to Heath's house.

"Well, I'll chill with you for now. As long as there's food." Manny smirked, as Heath laughed.

"I think you'd do anything as long as there was food…" the elemental smirked, as they walked along the paved sidewalk to his home.

"That's probably true…"

Meanwhile…

"Aw, Abbey!" Howleen giggled. "If you like him, then why don't you ask him out?"

The yeti crossed her arms and enjoyed the cold air against her icy skin. "Ghouls tell me boys do the asking out. Ghouls just be pretty and wait."

The werewolf rolled her eyes. "That's just dumb. You can ask him out if you want!"

Rochelle smiled supportively. "And I am sure he would say yes."

Abbey laughed. "Am sure he would _not_ say yes."

The yeti's two friends only rolled their eyes, as they walked in the Maul.

Howleen sighed happily, as she stripped from her jacket. "Finally! Out of that freezing weather!"

Rochelle and Abbey both exchanged glances and giggled.

The werewolf looked back at them. "What are you laughing about?"

"Couldn't feel a thing." Rochelle smirked, with Abbey nodding in agreement.

"Not even chilly." The yeti sighed, before they made their way into the Coffin Bean.

It didn't take long for Draculaura and Frankie to notice them and drag them over to where many of the ghouls and guys sat. There was Lagoona, Gil, Cleo, Deuce, Holt, Clawdeen and Ghoulia.

"Didn't you invite Heath?" the mint skinned ghoul giggled, putting arm around the yeti.

"Why would I?" the yeti frowned, blushing slightly.

"I'm just kidding!" she laughed, sitting back down next to Holt. "Come on, you guys, sit down!"

Abbey and Rochelle both nodded, as Howleen walked towards the front of the store. "I'm gonna get a coffee. You ghouls want anything?"

Both friends shook their heads, no, before Abbey scooted next to Lagoona and Rochelle squeezed tightly into the seat next to Deuce.

"Hello, Rochelle. What's up?" the gorgon smiled at her.

The gargoyle blushed pink and shrugged. "Nothing much. How about you?"

Deuce chuckled. "Same."

Cleo huffed, as she turned Deuce towards her and kissed his cold-blooded lips hard.

"Don't talk to her." The mummy whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

The gorgon looked petrified. "Rochelle? But she's my friend."

"And _I'm _your _girlfriend!_"

Deuce scoffed. "So, I'm not allowed to have female friends that aren't you?"

Cleo frowned and pouted. "Anyone but her…I don't want my Deucey taken away from me."

The gorgon rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and hugged the mummy close. "You know I won't dump you for anyone else. I love you."

Cleo smirked. "I love you, too."

They shared a kiss, as Rochelle sighed. She tried not to eavesdrop, but just couldn't help herself.

'_I suppose I am no match for Cleo…' _the gargoyle thought, as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Sorry I'm late!" she heard someone yell from the room. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Invisibilly?" Frankie asked.

"Uh, yeah." The voice answered.

"Where are you, sweetheart?" Clawdeen asked, looked around.

"Oh! Yeah, right. My bad…"

Before her eyes, Rochelle saw a boy she'd never seen before appear.

"Aw yeah, you made it, bro!" Clawd fist pumped this mystery monster.

The confused gargoyle then leaned over to Clawdeen, who was on the other side of her, and whispered, "Who is that?"

The werewolf's eyes widened. "You've never met, Invisibilly?"

The gargoyle shook her head as Clawdeen waved Invisibilly over.

"You two haven't met?" she asked him.

"I don't think so." Invisibilly smirked at the beautiful ghoul in front of him. He awkwardly stuck out a hand. "I'm Invisibilly."

The gargoyle hesitantly shook the outstretched hand. "Rochelle."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, finally done ^u^ So if you can't tell already, this story will mostly focus on Heath and Abbey with Rochelle and Invisibilly on the side. Two of my favorite couples from Monster High, so yeah. Anywho~thank you for reading! If you liked, please follow and review! I'll try and update soon! Love you guys and ghouls!


End file.
